


Of Frosty Nights and Warm Wishes

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Light Angst, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: A series of Christmas one-shots featuring Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama.Happy Holidays!Chapter 1 - By Your Side: Peko falls sick and Fuyuhiko is there to take care of her. [Childhood]Chapter 2 - Just for You: Peko draws Fuyuhiko's name for their class's gift exchange. [Hope's Peak Academy, Pre-Despair]Chapter 3 - Wishing on Stardust: It's Fuyuhiko's first Christmas without Peko. [Post-Neo-World Program]Chapter 4 - Ours to Keep: Fuyuhiko and Peko's first Christmas together off-island. [Post-Jabberwock Island]





	1. By Your Side

 

It was two days before Fuyuhiko’s tenth Christmas and Peko was stuck in bed with a horrible cold.

It was all his fault.

He had stayed outside for far too long playing in the snow. He had wanted to make a snow fort, and of course, Peko stayed to help him without complaint.

It was only when they returned to the warmth of the Kuzuryu household with noses and cheeks tinged rosy from the cold that he had noticed. He watched Peko struggle to take her boots off, and when she pulled off her gloves, her hands were red and swollen. They wouldn’t stop trembling.

“What’s a matter?” he asked, bewildered.

“Nothing,” she said, averting his gaze.

“Something’s wrong!” he insisted.

She forced a gentle smile to put him at ease. “I’m fine, young master. Just a little cold.”

Fuyuhiko frowned. He felt alright. A bit chilled, but nothing that a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows wouldn’t fix.

He continued to scrutinize Peko carefully as they put their winter wear away.

That was when it hit him. While he had been bundled up in layers of sweaters, a scarf, hat, and thick padded gloves, Peko had gone out in minimal attire. It was no wonder that the mittens she wore did nothing to warm her given how the wet snow had seeped through the flimsy material.

How could he have been so stupid not to notice?

They had been outside in the cold for almost three hours. She had only smiled warmly at him when he declared that they wouldn’t go back indoors until they had constructed a snow fort big enough for the two of them to fit inside.

And now she stood before him a shivering mess.

Angry with himself, he marched her into the kitchen where he politely asked the cooking staff for a cup of hot chocolate to be made for himself and a mug of hot milk for Peko.

When they were ready, he pushed the steaming cup towards her, his nose crinkling at the sight of the offensive drink. She thanked him with a happy smile, and he thought all would be well.

Two days later Peko fell sick and was condemned to bed.

Fuyuhiko was furious with himself.

While his parents were busy entertaining their many uncles and aunts who were visiting for the holidays, Fuyuhiko snuck down to Peko’s bedroom.

She looked miserable, huddled deep in a threadbare blanket covering her small form. Her nose was red and swollen. She sneezed at least three times within a minute since he entered her room.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she sniffed. Her voice sounded hoarse and weak. “You might get sick too.”

“I’m here to make sure you get better,” he declared with authority.

He took a seat at the edge of her bed, but despite the assurance with which he spoke, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

He thought for a moment before reaching out and placing his small hand against Peko’s forehead. His mother always did that when he was unwell.

It felt clammy.

She kept still, watching him curiously.

He looked around her room, brows furrowed in concentration. Then he grabbed a tissue from the box on her bedside nightstand and dabbed at her temple. Peko looked confused, but remained silent. He wondered briefly if he should have used a warm wet towel as his mother usually did, but Peko’s room did not contain its own bathroom.

He frowned, considering the next appropriate step.

“Stay here,” he told her. The command was unnecessary.

He scurried out of the room.

Once he was gone, Peko shifted under the covers, wincing with discomfort. Her whole body ached and her throat throbbed painfully. She had a relentless headache. The worst part was how completely useless she felt. She hated being sick. It meant staying away from the young master.

She just prayed that he wouldn’t get sick too. His parents would be very angry if they were aware that he was risking his health by coming around her.

Peko wasn’t sure how long the young master had been gone for, but the noise of his reappearance awoke her from her fitful nap.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. They widened when she caught sight of him carefully trying to balance a large tray. She wanted desperately to get up and help him, but was unable to muster up the energy to do so. He walked up towards her and placed the tray precariously on her small bedside dresser.

“Time to eat,” he said, presenting a bowl of plain okayu.

Her stomach grumbled loudly in eagerness. She flushed in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” she whispered gratefully as she forced herself into a sitting position.

He placed the steaming bowl in her hands and she smiled shyly at him.

The first mouthful slid smoothly down her tender throat and chased away the cold in her bones.

He pulled a chair to the side of her bed and watched as she ate slowly. Her cheeks reddened under his attentive gaze.

He nodded in satisfaction when her spoon clinked against the empty bowl.

“Now drink,” he said as he held out a mug of ginger tea. Peko gave a contented sigh after downing the warm contents.

He placed the empty dishes on the tray and moved them away. She looked to him for his next directives.

“Time to sleep,” he decided.

She closed her eyes obediently.

He observed her for a few moments, happy to see some color returning to her pale complexion.

He grabbed the tray to return back to the kitchens when a final idea struck him.

First, he returned the dishes to the kitchen, and thanked the cook who he had asked to make a pot of okayu. There was a tinge of sadness in the old lady’s smile that he didn’t quite understand as he left the kitchen.

He hurried back to his room and pulled the thick comforter off his bed. It was so heavy and large that he almost tripped over its length as he carried it out of his room. He was panting by the time he reached the servants’ quarters. His arms ached trying to prevent the blanket from dragging on the floor.

He pushed open Peko’s door and she blinked sleepily at him as he wobbled in.

She gave a small gasp as he dumped the thick blanket over her. It was so bulky that it spilled over the edges of her bed and onto the ground.

“Young master, please, I don't need–”

He cut off her feeble protests. “Shut up. Now sleep.”

She watched with wide eyes as he went to make his final exit.

“Oh, and get better,” he commanded before turning off the lights to her room.

“Thank you,” she called to him softly.

Her eyes drifted closed as she snuggled deep within the comforting warmth of the young master’s blanket.

When Peko woke up on Christmas morning, her head was clearer and though her nose was still runny, her throat was feeling much better.

When she moved to slip out of the cozy comforter, a soft rustling drew her attention to the bottom half of her bed. There laid an uneven lump in colorful gift paper. Peko smiled, knowing who was responsible for the clumsy wrapping. The young master always left her a small surprise to wake up to on Christmas morning despite her insistence that she didn't want anything.

Peko reached out eagerly to unwrap the only gift she would receive that day. She tore open the paper to reveal a long charcoal scarf. When she unravelled its length, a pair of thick black gloves also fell onto her lap. She recognized both items immediately as the ones Fuyuhiko wore during the winter months.

Her fingers tentatively touched the expensive fabric. Warmth spread throughout her core. Not for the first time, Peko had the thought that she would never know what she ever did to deserve such kindness of the boy she served.


	2. Just for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly non-canon because of Hajime's friendship with Class 77-B.

Peko stared at the small scrap of paper that she had been handed.

The name ‘ _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_ ’ was scribbled on it in Chiaki’s neat handwriting.

She looked up and her eyes automatically searched for him.

He was standing off in the corner of the classroom, eyes down at his own piece of paper that he had drawn.

Almost as if he had sensed her gaze, he looked up and their eyes met. She averted her gaze quickly.

“Did everyone get someone? Any issues?” Chiaki called out, surveying her classmates.

“Trash like me really shouldn’t be a part of something like this. I’d be happy just distributing the presents,” Nagito piped up.

Chiaki frowned. “Of course you should be a part of our gift exchange, Nagito. Everyone should receive a present at Christmas.”

“I already have the gift of hope each day that I get to witness such talented classmates!” Nagito said brightly, his eyes shining.

“I’ll take your gift if you don’t want it,” Akane offered generously.

“Alright,” Chiaki interrupted before things got out of hand, as they often did in Class 77-B of Hope’s Peak Academy. “If there is no need for a re-draw, then please remember to bring your gift to the holiday party on Christmas Eve!”

There was a chorus of agreement, some more enthusiastic than others, as the students slowly filed out of the classroom.

Peko lingered behind.

“Peko. Do you need something?” Chiaki gave her a warm smile.

“I was hoping you might be able to assist me with this gift exchange. I am…somewhat at a loss,” Peko admitted.

“Hmm, well I don’t want you to give away who you have!” Chiaki replied. The Ultimate Gamer always did take these class events quite seriously as their class representative.

“Of course. Forgive me. I would not want to spoil the anonymity,” Peko apologized.

“Oh!” Chiaki brightened. “But I think I know someone who might be able to help…He seems like just the type that would be really good at gift giving.”

* * *

A tall, lanky boy with short brown hair waved at Chiaki as she and Peko approached him.

 _Hajime Hinata._  The student from the Reserve Course. Chiaki had somehow become quite close with him and had introduced him to her classmates. On Chiaki’s invitation, he had joined in on some of their afterschool activities, and Peko had come to enjoy the new addition to their eccentric group of friends.

Chiaki excused herself after exchanging a brief greeting with Hajime and enlisting his help.

“How’s it going, Peko?” Hajime smiled at her.

“I am having difficulty coming up with an appropriate gift for the Christmas exchange,” Peko explained. “I was wondering if you might be of some assistance. My intended recipient is male.”

“Well, do you know some of the things he likes or is interested in?” Hajime asked.

She thought carefully. “I do…however, there are few things that he does not already have in his possession.”

“Hm. That’s tough,” His fingers rested against his chin in a contemplative expression. “Would you say he’s more of a sentimental type? Maybe he’d like something homemade?”

“Homemade?” Peko echoed.

“Yeah. Sometimes the best gifts aren’t the overly fancy ones, but ones that are personalized. It shows that you put time and effort to make them something special.”

“I see,” Peko said, considering the suggestion. “Thank you, Hajime.”

* * *

Peko knocked politely on the door of Teruteru’s personal kitchen. There were always all kinds of delicious smells wafting from his open door.

“Why hello there Miss Peko! What a nice surprise!” Teruteru greeted her. Before Peko could stop him, he had grabbed her hand into his and planted a wet kiss on it.

 _Remember the goal_ , Peko thought to herself, trying not to grimace. “Good afternoon Teruteru,” she said, taking her hand from his grasp.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was hoping you could teach me how to make something,” Peko said.

“Oho! Trying your hand at the culinary world, are we?”

“I am considering it. If you have some time to spare?” Peko asked.

“For a pretty face like yours, but of course.”

Peko tried to ignore his unsolicited compliments. “I wanted to learn how to make butter cookies. But is it possible to add chocolate to it?” Given Fuyuhiko’s secret sweet tooth, Peko was hoping the addition would be particularly enjoyable.

“Hmm. Anything’s possible when you’re the Ultimate Cook! Just need to tweak the recipe…”

“Would you be willing to teach me?”

“Sure thing, sugar buns. And since it’s your first time, I’ll be extra gentle.”

Peko gave an inward sigh, hoping she would not regret this decision.

It was a straightforward recipe. Aside from the not-so-subtle harassment, Teruteru was an excellent instructor. He let her practice using the ingredients and equipment from his kitchen, coaching her step by step through the process. He showed her how to mix all the ingredients together using the electronic whisker and how to knead the dough so it did not overmix.

As she rolled out the dough onto the baking sheet, Peko had the thought of how nice it was using her hands to create something for the young master, rather than…well, their usual purpose.

Now she was waiting patiently for her first batch of cookies to finish baking in the oven. She was nervous about how they would turn out despite her dutiful following of Teruteru’s instructions.

When the happy chime of the timer went off, Peko eagerly pulled them out of the oven and set them on the counter. They smelled wonderful. Eyeing them closely, Peko was quite pleased with the result. Now, as long as they tasted as good as they smelled…

“Now make sure you let them cool–” Teruteru, who had just come over to check on her, was cut off by a sharp cry of pain from Peko.

“Miss Peko!” He rushed over to the swordswoman who was cradling her hand.

Too keen on taste-testing her creation, Peko had burned her index and middle fingers.

“Come now. It’s off to the nurse’s office for you. Do you need me to escort you? I could carry you if you’d like.”

“No thank you,” Peko replied, not wanting to risk the likelihood that Teruteru’s offer was just an excuse to feel her up.

He gave her a disappointed wave as she walked hurriedly out of the kitchen.

* * *

“Y-You’ll have to be c-careful with your hand for the next few days! M-Make sure to use this salve at least t-twice a day!” Mikan instructed.

Peko frowned slightly, thinking about how it would inconvenience her practice with baking.

Mikan must have perceived the frown to be directed to her. “I-I’m s-s-sorry!” the nurse wailed. “Please don’t h-h-hate me!”

“Forgive me, Mikan. I did not mean to appear upset with you. I am very grateful for your care,” Peko assured her.

Mikan sniffed tearfully. “R-Really?”

“Yes, thank you.” Peko hoped an explanation would curtail the girl’s impending tears. “I was merely thinking that it would interfere with the baking I had planned to do this week.”

“Did someone say baking?!”

The two girls were startled by the appearance of Akane, who had suddenly walked in. They both gasped when they saw the Ultimate Gymnast’s face, which had an ugly, red welt puffing up on the right side.

“A-Akane! Not again!” Mikan rushed up to her.

“Heh. Things got carried away with coach Nekomaru,” Akane explained sheepishly.

Mikan raced over to her medicine cabinet, nearly tripping over the bedside chair in the process.

Akane turned to face Peko. “You were sayin’ something about baking?”

“Yes. I was hoping to try out a new cookie recipe,” Peko replied, trying not to stare at the angry swelling on Akane’s face.

The gymnast's face lit up. “Oh man! I didn’t know you baked! You have got to let me try some!”

“Of course. If they turn out edible, you are most welcome to have some.”

“You’re the best! Oh, you gonna make ‘em all cute and Christmasy for the holidays?” Akane asked.

Peko looked at her in confusion.

“Y’know! Bake ‘em into holiday shapes, like a tree, or Santa, or a star, or a candy cane, or a gingerbread man, or a turkey…and mashed potatoes…” Akane had started to drool.

“I hadn’t…thought of that.”

“Well you should think of it! Food definitely tastes better when they’re in the shape of other stuff,” Akane advised.

“I see. Thank you for the suggestion,” Peko replied.

“S-Sorry to keep you waiting!” Mikan had returned, holding a bottle of cleansing alcohol and a towel.

Akane took a seat down on the patient bed to let Mikan fuss over her. It seemed like regular routine for them.

“I wish you a swift recovery,” Peko said to Akane. “And thank you again.” She nodded to Mikan.

Peko almost bumped into the passing figure on her way out.

“Peko?” It was the young master.

“What were you doing in there? You okay?” His eyes surveyed her up and down, then widened as they landed on her bandaged hand.

“It is nothing. I just…hurt my hand,” she said carefully, hoping he wouldn’t ask more questions. She never liked having to lie to him.

“Doing what?” He frowned.

“I was training…and got careless.” Technically, she was training  _in a sense_. Just in a different way than normal, she justified to herself.

“Hmph. That doesn’t sound like you.”

“It is nothing,” she repeated evenly.

He stared at her for a few moments. “Tch. If you say so. Give me that at least,” he scoffed, reaching for her schoolbag and tugging it gently off of her shoulder.

She was startled. “That is not necessary,” she said quickly, grasping for her bag.

He shifted it onto his other shoulder, out of her reach.

“How are you gonna get better if you keep using your hand?”

Peko blinked at him “My other hand is not injured…”

He ignored her logic. “Stop being so fuckin’ stubborn.” And he took off in the direction of their dormitory rooms.

She had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

It was the night of the Christmas party. Chiaki had reserved the school’s recreation room, which was currently decorated wall to wall with colors of red, green, gold, and silver. Bright twinkling lights were hung across the ceiling. At the front of the room towered a giant Christmas tree adorned in colorful ornaments. A mass of presents were piled underneath.

They decided to begin with the gift exchange, primarily because Ibuki could hardly contain her excitement at the sight of all the presents.

When it came to be Peko’s turn, Chiaki gave her an encouraging smile.

Peko took a deep breath and stood up, clutching the wrapped box tightly in her hands.

She saw Fuyuhiko’s curious gaze on her, and his eyes widened in surprise when she walked up to him and presented him with her gift. “You got me?”

She nodded, her cheeks colored pink.

She tried not to fidget as he took the package from her. She held her breath, biting at her lip nervously. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Her gift had been too simple. He would probably be furious with her for revealing the fact that he had a sweet tooth to the rest of their classmates. She wanted to wrench her present out of his hands and toss it in the garbage. But it was too late. He was already tearing off the gift wrapping.

He opened the lid of the tin container she had used to hold the cookies. He surveyed them for a brief moment before picking one up and bringing it to his mouth.

Peko’s throat felt dry.

He swallowed the first bite. “These are fuckin’ great,” he finally said, gracing her with a boyish smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. “Really?” she whispered, wondering if he was merely being polite.

“Yeah.” He popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth and reached for another.

“She made them herself!” Teruteru called out.

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You did?”

Peko blushed. “With help,” she said with a grateful nod directed to the small chef.

Teruteru waved her off. “While we did have a brief teacher-student fling, it was ultimately a solo performance. This was all Miss Peko. All that  _kneading_  and  _beating_ and  _whipping…_ ”

“You better shut your fuckin’ mouth before I give you a different reason for your bloody nose,” Fuyuhiko growled at him.

He turned back to Peko, his expression softening. “They’re really good,” he said, examining the cookies more carefully.

A warm feeling swelled in her chest.

“Hey baby gansta, you gonna share?” Akane demanded, already inching over to grab one out of the container.

“Fuck off, get your own cookies,” he growled, deflecting the gymnast's predatory reach.

However, at her loud whining, Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and allowed her to take one.

“Hey Peko, what’re these supposed to be?” Akane asked, squinting at the cookie.

Peko felt a twinge of disappointment. She had hoped the shape would be obvious.

“It’s a dragon, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko looked to Peko for confirmation. “Right?”

She nodded. It had taken her hours designing the intricate shape using parchment paper and then cutting out the dough around the traced pattern.

“Huh? Oh I see it now!” Akane flipped the cookie right-side over then promptly shoved it into her mouth. “Er’re good!” She exclaimed through a stuffed mouth.

“What a lovely gift, Peko!” Sonia said, clasping her hands together.

“Yeah, it is,” Fuyuhiko said quietly, his eyes on her.

“It was nothing.” Peko felt wholly uncomfortable with all the attention.

“How about Peko goes next?” Chiaki announced, looking around the classroom.

Mahiru stood up and walked over. “Here you go Peko!” The redhead gave Peko a friendly grin before setting a wrapped gift into her hands.

“Thank you,” Peko said as she removed the wrapping.

The contents revealed a thick maroon book. Peko opened it curiously and was greeted with a beautiful picture of her classmates smiling brightly at the unseen camera. Peko touched the photograph fondly, memories of that day rushing back. It had been the first class event that Chiaki had organized after being elected class representative. The Ultimate Gamer had insisted that they all go for a picnic together.

Teruteru, of course, had prepared for them an elaborate lunch. Chiaki had brought some board games. Gundham let his hamsters sneak food from his scarf. Mahiru had gathered them all together to pose for a class picture.

Peko’s eyes lingered briefly on Fuyuhiko. Even he had managed not to scowl during the photograph. She had been worried that he was going to storm off after Nekomaru had pushed Fuyuhiko forwards after declaring that the shorter students should be in the front.

“Wow, wow! A photo album!” Ibuki exclaimed, peaking over Peko’s shoulder. “Yippee, it’s all of us!”

“Look at all that beautiful, shining hope!” Nagito said happily.

Peko turned the page. Another photograph. This time, it was from a group outing to the beach. Akane was seen dunking Nagito in the water, Sonia and Gundham were working on a sandcastle together, and Hajime enjoyed a refreshing glass of orange juice next to Chiaki who was dozing in a beach chair. Again, their happy faces brought a smile to Peko’s lips.

Peko flipped to another image. It was the school’s sports festival. The picture showed their classmates cheering on Peko and Akane as they ran a track race against students from Class 78.

Page after page of the photo album contained sweetly captured memories of her classmates. Some were posed group pictures, others were candid images taken in the moment unbeknown to those being photographed.

Peko turned to another page and blinked.

It was a picture of her and Fuyuhiko. It had been the night of the school’s summer festival. The hung lanterns had created a soft glow around the two of them. In the photograph, she was leaning close to him to catch what he had been saying, a relaxed expression on both their faces.

“Whoa! You guys totally look like you’re in love!” Akane exclaimed.

“Awww! Fuyuhiko and Peko-Peko make such a cuteeeee couple!” Ibuki agreed happily.

Peko felt her face heat up.

Fuyuhiko glanced down at the photograph and turned a brilliant shade of red as well. “D-Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped, looking away to the side quickly.

“Thank you for this, Mahiru,” Peko said, turning to the photographer. “These are beautiful. I will treasure them always.”

Mahiru smiled at her. “I’m glad you liked them!”

“Well, now that we’ve gotten the presents sorted out, shall we, as they say, get the party started?” Sonia proclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Fuyuhiko lingered by Peko as the rest of their classmates scattered across the room.

“Hey, could I check that out?” He asked, gesturing towards Mahiru’s photo album.

“Of course.” She passed the book to him.

He plopped down on the couch. He shifted over and glanced up at her, as if to see if she was going to join him. At his unspoken invitation, she took a seat next to him.

He thumbed through the pages, combing through their memories as she had. Occasionally he would mumble a biting remark about the stupidity of his classmates, but Peko knew there was no real hostility behind his words.

He paused when he reached the picture of just the two of them.

Peko watched him from the corner of her periphery. He was staring at the image with a curious intensity.

“I remember you wearing this,” he finally said, pointing to her yukata. It was a simple black one with pale pink blossoms. She remembered Hiyoko helping her pick it out.

“It was…d-different than what you usually wear.”

_What a strange comment._

“Yes.” She didn’t how else to respond.

She watched him fumble his hands into the cookie container again.

“You will become sick if you keep eating those,” she said to him.

“Your fault for making ‘em so damn good,” was his reply as he took a bite.

“I had not intended for you to consume all of them tonight.”

“Can’t leave any for Akane to sneak off with,” he argued.

“I would be happy to make you more,” Peko offered.

“Nah, you don’t have to do that,” he waved her off.

She should have known he wouldn’t want more. “I understand.” Her face fell slightly.

He noticed. “I just mean you don’t have to make more just ‘cause I like ‘em…” he stammered.

“I see,” she replied evenly.

They fell into an awkward silence.

“Hey…” he spoke again. “Maybe, um, we could both do something next time…I’m pretty sure I’m fuckin’ useless at baking, but maybe I could try…I dunno, making dinner or whatever,” he suggested hastily.

Somehow she could not imagine him cooking a full course meal. Not that she would ever say that to him.

He must have read her thoughts though. “I could learn from Teruteru too,” he said defensively, flushing.

“Of course,” she answered quickly.

“Is that…a yes then?”

She blinked. “If you would like,” she said slowly, not really sure how she felt about him cooking for her.

“Yeah, I would,” he insisted.

“Alright,” she said, feeling her cheeks warm.

He seemed pleased with her agreement.

“Peko?”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas,” he said softly.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered back.

* * *

Mahiru clicked a photo of the swordswoman and yakuza heir sitting together on the couch.

“Geez, you think they’re ever gonna get their shit together and finally screw each other?” Hiyoko asked, looking at Mahiru’s photo through the camera display.

“Things seem to be going well,” a giggle came from behind them.

They turned as Sonia joined them, followed by Chiaki.

“They just needed a bit of a nudge,” Chiaki whispered with mischievous smile.  _Maybe she wasn't so bad at dating simulations after all_ , she thought with satisfaction.

Hiyoko snorted. “A nudge? We should have locked them in a love hotel, then maybe they’d figure things out.”

Mahiru shook her head, smiling.

“Ibuki still thinks that we should have made Fuyuhiko get Peko’s name too!” Ibuki joined in on the discussion, bouncing on her feet.

“Shh! You’re going to give us away!” Mahiru hissed.

“That would have been too obvious,” Hiyoko rolled her eyes at Ibuki.

“I think they’ll get there,” Chiaki said softly, turning her gaze towards the two classmates they were gossiping about.

Their heads were pressed closely together, soft smiles on both their faces.

The group of girls exchanged conspiratorial grins with each other.


	3. Wishing on Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 081\. Stardust: A small bottle of stardust. It’s said that owning this item is enough to make you happy.

Christmas on Jabberwock Island was a sober affair despite efforts to dredge up some holiday cheer. They had decorated to the best of their means at Sonia’s eager insistence, and Hajime pulled on his many talents to take charge of preparing the food while the others helped under his instruction.

But even though the food was delicious, and they laughed as Akane ate herself into a food stupor, and Soda almost cried when Sonia complimented his resourcefulness at fixing up an old radio to play holiday music, the absence of their remaining friends who still lay comatose dampened their spirits.

This would be Fuyuhiko’s first Christmas without Peko, and it left him feeling hollow and bitterly alone. Even with the presence of the other survivors, it just wasn’t the same.

After the group dinner, Fuyuhiko made his way to the island’s facility where the containment pods were held.

He passed several of his sleeping classmates, checking briefly for any status changes, until he reached the one he was looking for.

“Hey Peko,” he said in greeting. The glow from her pod always made her skin look ghostly pale. He hated that.

“Look what I picked up from the market.” He slid the tiny bottle out of his pocket and showed it to her sleeping form.

“I dunno, it’s probably stupid.” He frowned at the item he held out. It was a small vial containing green glittering powder. It gleamed happily at him in his hand.

He looked back to Peko’s still figure, drinking in her features that had been hollowed out by her time in the pod. He couldn’t bear to think that she was wasting away in there.

“I wish you were here.” His voice wavered. “I miss you so damn much.”

He rubbed angrily at his good eye. “I just want things to be how they used to.”

“Actually, no.” He caught himself. “Fuck that. I want things to be different. A  _lot_  different. Especially…with us.”

The blood rushed to his face. He continued speaking only with the knowledge that she wasn’t able to hear him. “There’s just so much I want to say to you. And I’ll bet you’ve got some things you want to say to me too…at least I hope you do.”

Their goodbye in the simulation had been a chaotic nightmare of terror, anguish, and uncertainty. Fuyuhiko had replayed it over and over in his mind, punishing himself by imagining all the ways he could have done things differently.

“I wish I could tell you how fuckin’ sorry I am,” he said hoarsely. “About everything. It’s all a fuckin’ mess. I wish I knew how to fix it all…” His shoulders slumped dejectedly. “I don’t even know if things can be fixed.”

As the months passed without any of their friends waking up, it had become harder and harder for him and the others to stay hopeful. Day by day, it took Fuyuhiko everything he had in him not to retreat into himself. Not to give into the demons that plagued them all.

It was all so fucking exhausting. It would just be so easy to give into  **d e s p a i r.** He had to fight against that voice and that longing every day.

“I wish…” He gave a humorless chuckle. “Guess I wish for a lot of things. Probably don’t deserve a damn one.”

What he wouldn’t give to see Peko smile again.  _Really_  smile. The kind that reached her eyes. The way she used to smile at him when they were kids. Easy and carefree. Happy. How long had it been since she looked that way?

His fingers touched the glass of Peko’s pod.

“Tch. Look at me, pilin’ all my bullshit on you like I always do. Guess some things never change, huh.”

He straightened himself up. “Suppose I need to get my shit together. I’m not gonna let all the sacrifices you’ve made go to waste on me. I can’t count the number of times you saved my life, Peko. Even when it wasn’t worth shit.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“But I’m gonna try to make it worth it. That way, when you wake up, we…” He trailed off.

How many times had he had to quash that ridiculous wish?

_Hey, I know we’ve been together since we were babies, and you were brought up to be my bodyguard and that’s all kinds of fucked up. Oh yeah, and we also did that thing where we murdered a ton of people together. Then I thought you died because of me and my stupid fuckin’ choices. But aside from all that, I’m in love with you, and I’d really like to take you on a fuckin’ date._

_Way to have your fuckin’ priorities straight_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head with disgust.

_You don’t deserve her anyways._

But it was Christmas. And Christmas was all about ridiculous hopes and stupid wishes and all that unbearable shit. He could dream for one night, couldn’t he? Even if it was an impossible one.

He looked back at the silly bottle of stardust that his hand had been tightly clenched around.

“Merry Christmas, Peko,” he whispered before leaving the gift at the side of her pod.


	4. Ours to Keep

Peko’s hand was secure and warm in his as they made their way home from the grocery store.

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko felt the bags he was carrying being jostled on his side and turned to express his annoyance. He managed to hold his tongue when he saw that it was just some kids scampering past.

“Mama, can we meet Santa?!” A little boy cried out, pointing excitedly.

“Please, Mama, please!” His sister chimed in, tugging on an older woman’s sleeve.

“Alright,” their mother chuckled. “But only if you both behave while we line up.”

Fuyuhiko watched as the two excited children led their mother to an elaborate Christmas setup where a long line of eager children were waiting with their parents to meet a costumed Santa Claus.

It was gaudy affair. Heavily decorated trees with sparkling ornaments and lights everywhere. Blown-up snowmen and reindeers. Fake snow littering the ground.

Fuyuhiko’s brows creased in disapproval.

While it had been several years that the post-despair world had built itself back slowly but surely from the tragedy of the Final Killing Game, times were still difficult and resources were scarce. It was irresponsible to waste such reserves on such trivial matters.

It had only been a year since Fuyuhiko and Peko had been cleared to leave Jabberwock Island and return to society. They had been given a modest apartment by the Future Foundation, or rather, placed there so they could continue to be strictly monitored as they reintegrated with the rest of the world.

“Fuckin’ ridiculous,” Fuyuhiko said, frowning as he and Peko walked past the flashy Christmas spectacle.

Peko paused, eyes roving over the display. He turned to her curiously.

A moment passed before she spoke. “I think it’s somewhat charming,” she said softly.

Fuyuhiko was taken aback. “Oh yeah?” He took a second glance.

“But you are right, it is rather frivolous,” she added.

He fell silent, noting her lingering gaze as they continued their way home.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas. Peko was just finishing her work when she received a text message from Fuyuhiko saying he was home early. She couldn’t help the slight disappointment that they wouldn’t get to walk back together. She chastised herself for the ridiculous thought – they already lived together, she could survive 15 minutes walking home alone.

They had been placed at Future Foundation, Fuyuhiko in logistics and Peko working in the fitness and training department. They both hated it, but were in no position to disagree when the appointments were offered to them. The public was still skeptical about the return of the former Remnants of Despair, and working at the Future Foundation was their safest bet. For now, at least.

Peko sent a quick message informing Fuyuhiko that she was on her way before heading out.

She walked leisurely to admire the twinkling lights and festive decorations adorning a few of the storefronts as she followed the familiar route back to their apartment.

After unlocking the door, she pushed it open and let out a small gasp at the sight.

Their small living room was cluttered in boxes and bags of all sizes. Fuyuhiko was in the middle of everything, looking like he was attempting to organize the mess.

“What…is going on?” Peko asked, eyes wide. She walked carefully over their cluttered floor to reach him.

“Oh!” She couldn’t help but let out a surprised sound when she caught sight of a long, open box displaying a folded Christmas tree.

Her eyes flew to him for confirmation, barely able to contain her excitement.

When a dazzlingly smile appeared on Peko’s face at the glimpse of the tree, Fuyuhiko quickly forgot the last three hours he had spent cursing loudly while he made multiple trips hauling stupid decorations and lights and the heavy-ass tree into their cramped apartment.

He probably went a bit overboard, but he didn’t know what the fuck to buy, so he just bought it all. He had no clue how to handle this decorating business. Peko could pick her favorites, and they could return the rest.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing it properly,” he declared.

“Fuyuhiko,  _thank you_ ,” she said breathlessly, then pressed a loving kiss to his reddening cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, trying not to look too pleased.

Suddenly, Peko’s face wrinkled with worry. “But…how will we be able to afford all this?” she asked uncertainly.

“Don’t worry about that. I called in some favors,” Fuyuhiko assured her. During his work at the Future Foundation, he learned that one of the members, Yasuhiro Hagakure, had quite the outstanding debt to the Kuzuryu clan. When Fuyuhiko casually reminded him of his balance, he went crying off to Makoto Naegi and his friends. A very exasperated Byakuya Togami came to the clairvoyant’s rescue and negotiated a compromise with Fuyuhiko, saying it would be his “charitable donation for the holidays.”

“Now c’mon. Do you want white lights, or blue, or rainbow?” He held out the choices to her.

She took a few moments to weigh her options carefully. “White.”

A few hours later, their apartment was unrecognizable. Tiny lights were strewn up on door and window frames. A Christmas wreath hung on their door. Decorative snowflakes were stuck to their windows. And at the center of it all was the Christmas tree, now laden with sparkling ornaments and glittering lights.

Peko had somehow managed to rope him into choosing half of the decorations to adorn their tree with. She had looked at him with such an earnest expression as she explained that she wanted it to be “their” tree and how it wouldn’t be “fair” for her to choose all the decorations (even though he couldn’t care less what went on the stupid shrub). So he begrudgingly surveyed his purchased options and selected candy canes, silver colored balls, and red bows that vaguely reminded him of Peko’s old school uniform.

He sipped from his mug of hot chocolate while he steeped a cup of green tea for Peko, watching her examine the finished product of their hard labor. The look of happiness on her face made him unable to muster any annoyance at the ridiculous state of their living room.

When she finally tore her eyes away from the tree, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you,” she said with a soft smile.

“You already said that,” he teased.

“I know,” she replied, before leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

As her lips met his in the glow of the lights twinkling at them from their Christmas tree, Fuyuhiko thought that maybe all this festive crap wasn’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
